


fall fun

by fungifaeries



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fungifaeries/pseuds/fungifaeries
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Yonaga Angie
Kudos: 4





	fall fun

A cold, but energizing breeze ruffled Maki's bangs as she silently went to work in the yard, raking up leaves as an excitable Angie held up a particularly red maple leaf. It was early September, and the brunette's entire lawn had been covered with leaves, much to her dismay, as it was difficult to train when slippery, dead plant life attempted to get in your way. Her loud and shorter friend had decided to randomly appear to pester her that day, and even when Maki made the excuse of cleaning her yard, Angie insisted on helping her.

"What are you doing? If you're not going to work, go away." Maki curtly called Angie to attention with a raised eyebrow, and the artist girl appeared unfazed as she turned happily to the former. She skipped up to the taller girl and cheekily grinned, showing her the leaf like a proud child holding up their newest art piece to go on the fridge.

"Angie found a leaf that reminds her of you, Maki!! It's so pretty!!" Angie exclaimed, waving the leaf excitedly in Maki's face, the latter rolling her eyes and swatting the hand away. Although, oddly enough, she felt her face warm at the connotation of what the other girl had said. "Doesn't look like working to me."

Angie tutted but obliged to follow Maki's example, cheerfully beginning to rake the leaves into a pile, and finally silence enveloped the area : only for a short time, of course. A moments passed and the only sound was the whistling win and the soft scrape of metal against dirt, and the two had made pretty good progress. There were only a few stray leaves here and there, the rest brought together into a big pile in the center of the yard.

Angie gave a satisfied clap as she grinned down at their work, although Maki still continued to move the rest of the leaves towards their destination. The white-haired girl seemed to notice the taller girl's work ethic, and she peered at her from the side, a cheeky expression planting itself on her features. "Heyy Maki!!"

Sighing, Maki's eyes became half lidded as she slowly turned her attention to Angie, arching an inquiring eyebrow. "What is it now?"

Angie giggled playfully, and intertwined her hands, resting them underneath her chin. Her ocean blue eyes were sparkling with excitement, and Maki came to take this as a sign to immediately dread what the other had to say.

"This pretty leaf looks just like you- when Angie saw it, she had to show you!!" Angie explains, eagerly showing it to Maki, who rolls her eyes, but her cheeks still burn in the chilly air. "Wh-Whatever, just go back to work."

"Whaaat? But both Angie and Maki have worked super hard, and the yard is as good as clear!!" Angie whined, pouting her lip as she tugged on Maki's sleeve, which made the latter's face grow even more read while the shorter girl continued. "Why not have some fun?"

"Fun? What are you even talking about?" Maki deadpanned, and as Angie giggled mischievously her eyes widened a fraction. "No no no, whatever you're planning, I-"

It was miraculous how easily such a small thing could topple a much heavier living being, and as Maki went crashing down to the ground she asked herself why she hadn't killed Angie yet. This quickly left her mind, however as a flood of orange, red, and yellow obscured her vision. Fuming, she realized what this was and that her progress had been ruined, and she quickly shot up only to be brought back down a second later.

"Ahaha, Angie got you!!" Angie's bubbly laughter as she tackled Maki into a hug quickly washed any anger away, and while she melted into the touch, she suddenly remembered why she hadn't killed the other girl yet.


End file.
